Into The World of Resident Evil
by xXAshoXx
Summary: When Team is on a mission to stop Kabuto and Madara from using a device that takes to another universe, they accidentally get sucked into the world of Resident Evil.


_**This story has OCs, and it is my first story, don't go hard on me! o.o**_

"Come on, Naruto! We're gonna be laaate!" Sakura yelled the still sleeping ninja, only to get a groan "Oh come on! Three missions in one week? I wonder how you were able to get some rest!" He yelled back, slightly sitting up.

"Yeah yeah yeah, she's miracle worker, now c'mon!" Yuki said, but he just rolled around to the other side of the bed and put the pillow on his head. Finally getting desperate of him getting up on his own, Sakura pulled the blankets with force making him crash on the ground. He groaned once more, but didn't say anything; giving them the evil look was good enough.

Afteran hour, he finally finished getting the _supplies_ he needed, the goofy big grin plastered on his face, as if nothing happened. Sai, Kakashi and Yamato were waiting for the three outside near the gate, the bored and annoyed looks on their faces tell that they have been waiting for a long time. "And now," Kakashi announced not waiting for any more delay "Madara and Kabuto are getting stronger and more dangerous by the minute, we are ordered to stop them at the soonest time possible. They are currently in the land of waves, ready for the mission?" He asked looking around the team who were nodding with determined looks on their faces.

After a long trip, they arrived at the land of waves, seeing thunder and lightning surrounding the place. Yamato walked up to them "Madara Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi, you two are-" He was interrupted by a huge lightning bolt attacking him, and throwing him to the side of the cliff "Sensei!" The four students yelled for their teacher. "Sorry to interrupt you while speaking, but we cannot be bothered at this time being" Kabuto said with a sly smirk on his lips. Naruto looked around, seeing this was a weird place for two well known criminals to be in "What are you doing anyway?" Naruto yelled as he could feel the thickness of the atmosphere and dirt and waves collecting around him. Madara smirked and nodded at Kabuto. "Well, I don't see the disadvantage of telling you" He started "Ever thought of the idea of a parallel universe?" The Shinobos' had puzzled looks, _parallel universe?_ "What do you mean by that?" Asked Sai.

Kabuto sighed, not bothering to explain it and straightly getting to the point "When the lightning strucks at the right moment, directing to that device, a hole is created which sucks everything surrounding it to a parallel universe." The explanation didn't help but to get them to wonder even more, _what's the use of going to a parallel universe?_ Madara said immediately before they can ask anything "Nothing else shall be explained" He looked at the big lightning bolt getting closer, the time was almost here. "No! We've got to stop them!" Yamato yelled, seeing this extremely dangerous. "But how? What can we do?" Yuki yelled, they were all very concerned, this sounded serious, and nothing can logically be done, they can't stop lightning from being struck. Yamato just froze in his place, unsure how to answer.

Naruto's face suddenly brightened as he saw the device they were talking about, it wasn't very well hidden; then again they wouldn't want to hide it, would they? He ran to it as fast as he could seeing the complicated technology and lots and _lots_ of buttons. He pressed random buttons without knowing what they do. A shocked Madara noticed and yelled at the ninja "You idiot! What are you doing?" Naruto grinned, thinking he failed their plan "Heh, didn't think you'd be stopped would ya?" The chuunins and their senseis have seemed relieved, but it wasn't what they thought it would be. "There is no stop for it! You just changed the direction!" Madara yelled as he ran to the device but it was already too late. The lightning struck on the device which created a black hole and everything was being sucked into it, as they said.

The first to be sucked were Madara and Kabuto, the rest tried to hang on whatever was there, but there was no use, they got sucked in as well. Everything went black, Kakashi was the first to wake up, rubbing his eyes, he realized he wasn't in the land of waves no more. He glanced at his students, then at the place. It was destroyed, not a soul around. "Where are we?" Hearing the voice of Sakura, he turned around seeing that they were waking up slowly "I… Don't know" He answered, where did that porthole take them to?

Sai immediately painted a bird and hopped on it to get a look at where they were. The only thing that he saw was houses destroyed, cars wrecked, and trees burnt. Then he caught a glimpse of a _creature_, he seemed human though. Looking at the place more carefully, he noticed the city was packed with people; he smiled to himself and went back to the others who seemed frightened and eager to know what was there.

"Well?" Naruto asked as soon as he saw him, the poker look on Sai's face made him wonder if he should be relieved or concerned. "There are people in this city, it isn't abandoned."

"That's great! We should ask someone, they might know a way to get us back" Said Sakura while grinning, Naruto made a thumbs up and quickly started running in the direction Sai said he saw people.

"Don't let your guard down!" Yelled Yamato at Naruto and Yuki who was catching up with Naruto, but he only got _yeah, yeah, yeah!_

After a while of walking, they finally arrived to the said area, but something seemed… weird. Everyone was pale and they were moaning and crashing into each other. They figured it was just a weird town with weird people.

"Alright, let's spread and look for answers" Said Kakashi and everyone nodded.

"Excuse me, uh… Pale dude?" Yuki asked a man who was now walking in her direction, reaching his arms towards her. Yuki looked puzzled, maybe he was sleepwalking? Looking around she realized that everyone is! Her thoughts were cut when the man grabbed her and it almost looked like he was going to bite her.

"What the? What the heck are you doing?" She was startled, next thing she knew, the pale man was dead. Looking up she noticed a man holding a gun, apparently he was the one that shot the man down. Her friends noticed and quickly ran to her "Are you okay?" She ignored them and looked at the guy "Why did you shoot that man?" He was surprised by her question_; did she want to get infected? No way, I don't think she's that stupid_ He thought and crossed his arms "Such a way of saying thank you" He said while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Thank you? For killing an innocent man?" She asked, kind of irritated.

He looked at her like she was some kind of idiot "I know it's not their fault they're infected, but there's nothing else we could do, either kill them, or get killed by them."

Everybody gave him a strange look. _Infected?_ "What infection?" Asked Sai the same question that was running on everyone's mind.

"Are you serious?" Asked the guy sounding surprised, everyone gave him a serious look. The man sighed and nodded. "Follow me"


End file.
